creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Sameuc
Harold Sameuc was a male born in 1947 and died 20 years later. He was a serial killer who kidnapped and brutally killed people in Shawsowatt Canada. Rise to insanity: When he was 12, his mother had died in a fire. His father slipped to alcoholism and beat him daily. Eventually when Harold was 14, he could not take it anymore and knocked his father unconscious. Harold then ran out of the house and lit it on fire. His father burned to death, and he framed his friend Sally for the murder, and she was sentenced to 13 years in prison. Harold had originally intended not to murder anymore, but the thirst for murder had risen. Murder of Cody Fataer: When he was 15, he had slipped back into murder, and decided to murder 7 year old Cody Fataer. He had taped Cody's mouth shut, tied him up, and threw him in a sack. He carried the sack to Mount Shawsowatt and threw Cody off it. Murder of the Heighs Family: His next murder would be of the Heighs family. It consisted of 8 members. He had snuck into the house, and poured rat poison into their soup. As he planned, they had all died from the poison and nobody suspected Harold of anything. Kidnapping of Sarah Fataer: When Harold was 20, Sarah Fataer, the brother of the late Cody Fataer, had started to investigate the cause of her brother's death. Harold had decided to spy on her. He had found that Sarah had found his fingerprints, so she could now tell the authorities. Harold had beaten Sarah down and tied a bomb to her chest. She blew up and died. However, Sarah's mother had seen it all through the closet. Death: Sarah's mother had called the police, and soon Harold saw police cars. Harold had prepared for this day, and grabbed his machine gun. Harold had held off the police, but he was losing. He started to flee, and soon was in high pursuit with police and police helicopters. Harold had thought his plan through, however, and ran into a set of windmills, which promptly knocked down the police helicopters. There were a few police cars left. Harold lit one on fire, and crashed the other 2 into each other. However, Harold was to close to the burning police car which exploded, and knocked him back. Harold had survived, however, and got up. However, Sally had gotten let out of prison early and was angry at Harold for framing her. Sally then snuck up on Harold and shot him. Harold still survived, however, and he was at the edge of a ledge that had a long fall, which surely would result in death. Sally kicked Harold in the face and Harold fell down the ledge. He fell for a few seconds before he landed face first on a rock, and broke his neck and died instantly. Sally didn't last long either, however, as the another police car arrived and suspected her for the murders as well as murdering Harold. She was then arrested and thrown in prison, this time for life. Category:Mental IllnessCategory:DeathCategory:Crime